


Long Gone

by elizathehumancarrot



Series: Anything You Want [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathehumancarrot/pseuds/elizathehumancarrot
Summary: Act 2 Scene 6, (the one we don't talk about), except Curt never wanted to shoot Owen, and Owen never wanted to shoot Curt. Also, Chimera doesn't exist. Nobody's really mad, just hurt.TW for references to mental illness.





	Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work in the fandom. I don't know if I'll write a second part to it, but I probably will. I know I've got a prequel planned for this. Anyways, enjoy!

Owen cocked his gun, pointing it at Curt’s face. Curt sighed. “We’re really doing this dance, huh?” He smiled sadly, holstering his gun. “I’d never expected it to come to this- always hoped, illogically, that if you were still out there, you’d forgive me. That we could be the way we used to, even.” Curt sat down, his back pressed against a wall. “I guess I really always have been too optimistic for this line of work.” Owen snorted. 

“My dear,” the pet name dripped with poison, “that may just be one of the smartest things you’ve ever said, though the bar is set low. Though I wouldn’t call your trait optimism, just arrogance. Always thought you were the best, didn’t you?” Owen shook his head. “Even if it were true, it wouldn’t have been for much longer.” Curt stared up the barrel of Owen’s gun. “After all, you can’t be a very good spy if you’re dead.” Curt looked into Owen’s eyes, only finding cold rage, and a hint of betrayal. He felt tears pushing insistently on the back of his eyes. 

“Okay,” Curt said, so quiet it was almost a whisper, “I’m okay with anything you want.” Owen could almost hear the ghosts of conversations past, words from ages ago. And that, that was when he knew. Curt would let Owen shoot him without a second thought. How long had it been since Owen had seen that look in his eyes? It reminded him of dark nights spent reassuring Curt that it was okay, wishes of better days, panicked sprints through the apartment because _Curt wasn’t there, where did he go, could he- no, no, he couldn’t have._

Owen sighed, putting his gun back in its holster. Even personal history had its downfalls. Owen knew he couldn’t harm Curt when he was in this state, no matter how much he might want to. “C’mon, get up.” He held out a hand, looking at Curt with softer eyes. Curt blinked in confusion.

“You’re not going to...” 

“Of course not.” Owen sighed. “Now up you go.” He pulled Curt off the floor, holding onto his hand for a little longer than was necessary. 

But hey, was either of them going to say anything? 

Owen looked at Curt. “Look,” he said, “I was upset with you- still am, really. But I can’t do anything-” he waved his hand at Curt, “with you like this.” Owen’s shoulders slumped, seeming to give into exhaustion. “Oh, come here, for god’s sake.” He pulled Curt into a hug, holding him tight. Curt let the tears in his eyes fall to the ground, careful to keep Owen’s shirt dry. He refused to let Owen realize he was _weak_ , that he couldn’t control his emotions.

“I’m sorry,” Curt whispered, the lump in his throat growing. “I’m so sorry.” Owen frowned. Curt _never_ apologized. 

“We’ll talk about it when you’re not on the verge of a mental breakdown, mm?” Owen murmured, sighing a bit. There was no way Owen could stay cross at Curt, not when he was like this.

When Owen pulled away, Curt had to stop himself from reaching after him. He took a deep breath as Owen looked over him with a critical eye. “You are not going home like this.” Curt relaxed a little as the taller man wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the familiarity of the gesture comforting. The two of them walked to Owen’s car. 

Despite the odds, it almost reminded them of times long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short- most of my work is. Hey, writing's hard! I hope you liked, it, though. Keep on the lookout for more- and if you really liked it, you could... comment, leave a kudos, maybe even subscribe to me? ;)  
> Either way, thank you for reading!


End file.
